Starlight High
by Blasianeko
Summary: "Welcome to Starlight Academy!" The girls are in for a big surprise, one of their members have been accepted to Starlight Academy! What's this, the rrbs are with the ppnkg? Let's all have a laugh at their new adventure
1. Chapter 1: Starlight's beginnings

**"Hello there, welcome to Starlight High!" a mysterious voice says. "Here is where the best of the best performers, artist, techies, dramatics and singers go to learn, educate themselves and most importantly. "TO HAVE FUN" a building, the color of robins, with a entrance made with white marble appeared. I walked through like it was Wonderland. My eyes widened as I saw the buildings design. It's entrance was a golden bate decorated with treble and bass clefs, the masks of drama, numbers, dance shoes,calculations and pi. What I saw though was the art splatters made of gold, they were shining brightly as the sun. It gleamed and awakened more of the building. **

**"How do I go here?" I asked the mysterious voice. My eyes wandered to the sections of mini parts to the building. I walked in a bit more to see the building was made to look like glass. The structure was meant to reflect the light to produce an array of color throughout its regions of sight, and boy did it do it's job. I walked up to the door and opened it, It disappeared**

I woke up with blurry vision and heavy breathing. My heart pounded and I felt dizzy. I slowly got up and went to my vanity. I looked at my wavy black hair, it was messy. My eyes of brown had bags from lack of sleep underneath them. I rubbed them to fade fhe bags a bit and got dressed. I skipped down the hallway eager to see my new dorm mates. My eyes flickered around to see multicolored luggage in a corner near the entrance to the house. I smiled and at the top of my lungs, I screamed "Hello girls!"

**No ones POV**

All the girls looked for the cause of fhe voice. They whriled their heads to see a girl with wavy black hair, almond colored skin, deep and big brown eyes and a huge smile. "Helia!" They yelled.

Helia skipped towards the girls. On the couches and recliners were four girls, excited four girls. The girl with Bubblegum pink eyes and porcelain skin. Her hair was a pale red with hints of orange. She jumped off the pink recliner and let her book fall go the ground with a '_THUD'_

"Momoko! I missed you!" Helia yelled and hugged fhe red head. She squealed with joy. The two girls were joined by a blonde girl. Her hair was in two curly pig tails and her eyes were a bright cerulean. They fell down in a couch and laughed. To them this will be fun.

**Meanwhile**

"Yo Kaoru, give me a beat" a girl wearing a teal Gloomy Bunny hoodie (A/N' look up gloomy bear fhen change it to a rabbit) and told the ravenette near her. They were in a studio located in their new dorm. The ravenette smiled as her long hair thrashed with her head. Her briliant emerald eyes shone with excitement and her pale skin shimmered with life. The two girls looked at eachother and smiled, they looked back to their fingers.

"Hailie, do it now!" Kaoru yelled. Hailie pressed a knob and the bass got stronger, she pulled down a knotch and the guitar got softer. Hailie's big brown eyes widened with enjoyment. Her mischievous smile grew as she tampered with her new found toys. Her hair slid from her hoodie and revealed it was tinted with red and purple. Her skin was a creamy chocolate. She looked at her partner, Kaoru's hair as well was out of place. Her fingers treaded down her guitar as she played along to the recorded base and drums.

At the end of the song, the girls gave each other a thumbs up. "Hailie, why dont you show the girls that you can do this?"

"There isn't a reason to." the brown eyed girl replied as she shrugged her shoulders. She turned off the equipment and put her hair into her small ponytail, her bangs caressed her face softly. Kaoru sighed as she chuckled at that response. Her hair slightly covered her left eye. Her black jeans and her oversized green tank top was covered by her green guitar. They left the studio.

Helia and Kaoru walkedbout to fhe common room, and saw a bundle of girls on rhe floor sprawled our laughing. The blonde girl with cerulean eyes and light pink skin smoldd brightly. Her bubbly atmosphere got the two rebels to smile. She ran over to both of them and hugged them tightly.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" she squealed. She let go of Kaoru and huggdd Hailie. "I haven't seen you since that awful Castle." She exclaimed.

"M-Miyako, we saw each other to get our keys to the dorm house." Hailie told the hyper girl. Hailie rolled her eyes and smiled. Miyako petted her head.

Momoko,Miyako,Kaoru,Helia and Hailie are students of Townsville's most prestigious school, Townsville High. They live in the dorm house together for this semester, and in front of their house there is a golden plaque. The plaque says

_Momoko A, Second Year_

_Miyako G,Second Year_

_Kaoru M, Second Year_

_Helia N, Second Year_

_Hailie ..., Second Year_

**Helia POV**

Hi there, my name is Helia. I live in Townsville and moved from California. My last name is Nanako because of my mom. I have tgese group of friends that had introduced me to my new life. I learned so much stuff here, like thst if you punch an amoeba you will get a jelly like liquid all over you. Or to much make up can make you diabolical. Bybthe way, I like to read,draw, have fun and fight bad guys. That's right, I like to kick butt. I am the new purple powerpuff girl.

Anyways, my friends and I were sitting down in the common room and were chstting about past experiences. "Who remembers when I fell off the stairs and broke my wrist?" Momoko,Miyako,Kaoru and Hailie just sighed.

Momoko or Blossom is our leader. She tells us what to do,what not to do, what to punch and that fun stuff. Miyako or Bubbles is in charge of our performance clothes. She dresses us in docker dresses for the band. She is our sweet and lovable girl who seemingly gets love letters all the time. Kaoru or Buttercup is the fiery tempered green girl of the group. She likes rough housing,music,dancing and fighting. Hailie is ...well I don't know. She barely joined the group, so it's not like I would know anything. Other than she has a dagger and two guns that scare t crud out of me. She also has her phone, that has a gemstone in the center and this fairy looking design. It is teal and purple and has this awesome compartment though I don't know why she needs it.

"Helia calm down! I am not going to disappear!" Hailie screamed at me. She pushed me off her shoulder and into the recliner we were sharing. We both laughed at eachother.

"Miya, let's go look around" Momoko said excitedly, Miyako smiled and ran straight for her.

"Lets go on an adventure!"

Kaoru had fallen asleep and worh Miyako gone with Momoko, it left me with Hailie.

**Hailie's POV**

I put my earphones in and listened to a song I sang. It didnt have a name yet, but I liked it so.

_(Pop rock music begans to play. The guitar is slowly crescendoing. The voice is mellow and soft)_

_My trembling legs, and my adorned~ hands_

_reach out for~_

_The people I had lost so long ago_

_My damaged~ (but quiet) family~(but deranged) seek what is not me~!_

_As my eyes flicker to life, I see a hint of despair go from you to me in, this, underworld...1.2.3_

_(You hear the guitar play faster and more notes stream from the bass. The voice gets loud as she hifs her high notes) _

_You and me against this horrid dream, seems alright as long as you~~~ are near._

_My hear can't bear to lose any~one else. _

_As Long as you are hear with me, we can make it out and_

_Just take my hand and lets go fly away!_

_We dont need all this hate- _

_Fullness in this world anymore..._

_I waited waited silently as time tick by._

_My life was wasted on the fears of mg hearts complica-_

_Tions. Sunk into a deep hole of uncertainty, who is the one helping who?..._

_As long as your near, oh wait yoy have left me here!_

_To cry all alone I will reach out my hand for those who care._

_My heart has had~~~enough as my dreams cone again once you have gone._

_Oh no, it seems you have taken my place. Oh well , enjoy waiting for you imaginary hero~~~_

I listened to it and was going to give it to Helia so she can rate it, but she had asked me a question.

"Hey, do you like one of rhe rowdy ruffs?" She had said. I spit out my imaginary drink.

"What the ...why so sudden!" I yelled. Those boys drove me insane! All they did was make a band and poof! They wee everyone's idol, I mean they were bad boys, the bad idols and date the powerpunks and one dates freakin Princess.

"Well, Brent was so nice to you and me, just thought" she said blushing so I hit her with my i-pod.

"Lets change the subject, how is this?" I said as I passed her the earphones. She put the in and she gasped as the music played. Her eyes had widened and her hands were like kids on sugar. The other girls made there way in the room and looked at Helia.

It was gonna be a weird night.

_**New day! (no ones POV)**_

Momoko and Miyako were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Momoko was wearing a pink shorts with small cherry blossoms decorating the sides. Her shirt showed her shoulders and reached her short's beginning. It was white and had faint pink stripes decorating its bottom torso. Miyako wor a baby blue dress which hem reached her knees. It was decorated with snall white circles and her hair was in twin tails.

"Hailie WAKE UP" Helia yelled. Her pinafore of purple was flaring up as she pummeled Hailie with pillows. Hailie , in her oversized t-shirt and shorts, woke up and yelled at Helia to leave. She got up and brushed her hair to a ponytail like yesterday. She wore her oversized gray sweatshirt and her black shorts and leggings. Her shirt was a tank top with teal waves on it. Her shoes were Nike's black and pink and blue. She walked out with her bag and headed downstairs, until a davenette tackled her along the way. The ravenette was dressed in a green crop top and Hailie's spare black jeans.

The girls laughed and walked to the others. "Lets do this!" they yelled.

At school, the girls walked to their homerooms with a special surprise. Momoko surveyed the class and walked in, followed by the rest. Kaoru and Hailie laughed and they rolled their eyes until a book hit Hailie in the head.

"Hey, which one of you did that to my friend!" Kaoru yelled. Her voice was scary to anyone BUT Momo,Miya,Hailie and Helia.

"I did you dyke" a girl with spiked ravenette hair, black nails, green piousness eyes said. Her sisters, one with Red scarlet hair and a scarlet ribbon and the other a platinum blonde, laughed. The other two just smirked, they were twins with different colored hair.

"It's nice to see you bimbos again" Hailie said loud and clear. "How are your boyfriends? Are they treating the dogs well? Oh wait, that's an insult to dogs."

"Say that to my face!" The purple haired twin said

"She did Bren" Helia spat at her. Helia's eyes turned from warm to cold. Bren was someone she loathed.

"Only I can talk to my twin like that" the other twin with dark teal dye on her tips. She stuck her tongue out and showed her piercing. Hailie put her earphones in, this was stupid.

"Hey ginger! Why dont you sit down" the scarlet haired girl said. the platinum, in a sing song voice chimed in.

"You too stupid"

"You have the same hair color Berserk/Brat" both girls said in unison.

Hailie and Kaoru laughed softly and sat at their seats. Hailie took out her Art splattered tablet and began to sketch. Kaoru just tapped on her desk and waited for the teacher. As she thought this had walked in. Her hair was caressing her rosy cheeks. Her slender figure was covered by a white puffed blouse and her black pencil skirt.

"Hello class, I am , I hope we have a good year!", she yelled energetically. The class screamed with excitement. She signaled for them to quiet down and they did. "Anyway, luckily for us we have five stars in our class"

"Oh...my...gawd" the five girls said in unison. Two boys with blonde hair walked in. A boy with dark blue eyes and hair of the sun swept like wings to the sides smiled at Brat. Another, with his uneven bangs covering some of his right eye and his hair of honey. He winked at the teal tipped girl, his teal eyes lighter by ten times. A boy with fiery red eyes and long red hair walked in. He looked at Berserk and she squealed. Another, with white hair walked in an eyeballed Helia. He quickly looked at his girlfriend and they smiled. The last was a muscular boy with short hair like the ravenettes. It was tied in a low ponytail, his eyes were forest green and he looked directly at Brute and smirked hungrily.

All the girls other than our five were having hearts in their eyes. "Well, girls calm down" told them as she wagged her finger. Hailie laughed at the blonde with teal eyes and that caught his attention. "Ms..." Hailie glared forbidding her last name to be said. "Erm...Hailie what is so funny?" asked

"Nothing, can I go to work now ?" She asked swiftly. She rose from her seat but motioned to sit down.

"Hailie, sit down" she ordered. Hailie obeyed without batting an eye. She sat down quietly and stuck her tongue out. '_Pathetic Brat'_ the girl thought. He smirked as told him where to sit.

**Hailie's POV**

I plugged in my headphones and rocked out to Paramore. I didn't know that he was going to sit next to me. I didn't see the girls signaling me to look, or Bisha yelling at me to move. All I did was see two hand behind my ears and slipped off my earphones. "Yo!" I yelled. I whirled my head to see rosy skin and a smirking blonde. I glared daggers through my eyes and put my glasses on. He smirked and sat down. "It has been a while huh" I asked.

"Ye-Yeah. So, how's life" he asked me trying to avoid an awkward silence. I didn't answer, I just nodded my head to everything he said as I re adjusted my earphones. He looked at me with disbelief, and I shrugged. Oh well

**Blossom POV**

I watched Hailie act normal while I freaked out. THE BOYS AT OUR SCHOOL! I thought they would leave, then I remembered their girlfriends. Brick sat next to me and he had a cocky grin. I sneered at him.

"Move outta that seat you ginger!" Berserk screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"You are the same as me you nitwit!" I murmured. Seriously, these girls.

Brick laughed and waved to her as in a soothing motion. Berserk sat down and pouted. "So Babe, how is the fighting business for ya". He cocked his head and took my book. I snatched it back

"Fine"

"Still playing hard to get?"

"Nope, I just don't wanna date YOU"

He looked a bit irritated and I smirked victoriously. Maybe he will leave me alone now...

"Come on, ask me out here is your chance"

Nope..."Okay, Get out." I ignored him or tried to for the rest of the period. Thank gawd it was only one period today. When the bell rang I rushed to Kaoru and Miya. They were watching Helia being enraged.

"How come you sit next to him you little brat!" Bren yelled as she clung to Brent. Helia just rubbed her temples. Hailie chuckled in the background till she was pushed into the circle. "look what the cat dragged in." Bren cooed. Her twin Bisha laughed.

"I know right? I was walking around as this girl had the audacity to ignore me." Bisha yells so we could here. I grew angrier and angrier until I felt Kaoru's hand stop me.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of the journey

**Hello there, welcome to Starlight high. I am your principal (secret). Our school shall be accepting students soon. So if your child,conpanion or even OC that would like to be accepted please send us an application. For the application you must include their name,age,gender,appearance and personality**

**From**

**The principal**

**Neko: "well then, I should go"**

**Miyako: "You will stay and watch over this chapter"**

**Neko: "But Miya"**

**Miyako: "No butts missie"**

**Neko: *grumbles * "i dont own anyone but my oc's"**

My hand was trembling as I grew angrier and angrier. Kaoru grabbed my hand and pointed my my index finger to the middle of the circle, Hailie and Helia had had enough.

"Sorry we didn't see two annoying girls who has called us names since we got here. I feel so bad that I didn't apologize when you and Princess clung so tightly to Charles that you didn't know what the heck you were doing." With sarcasm oozing from her words, Hailie has forced Helia to walk with her.

We all met up during lunch. We sat in a small corner located near the gardening club on the roof. The cherry blossom tree that's been planted there was in bloom. The pink petals floated down gently landing on the ground. Near us were light blue roses. The roses danced in the wind gracefully as their color bounced in the light. The lilacs somehow survived and their beautiful color vibrant as ever.

"I like how this corner has such a panoramic view!" Miyako an Hailie said. They looked at each other and laughed, they stared into the city which looked quite pretty. The tall buildings complimented the busy but colorful streets and the Japanese houses, the mansions, the spas and lights beaming from the view. Everything felt so small as we looked down. 'I feel so ...so...excited'

We finally sat down and started to eat. Hailie ate her a meat sub, as Miyako ate small weenies shaped as octopus. The two were drawing detailed pictures of the meal for their assignment, weird. I sat down and ate my sushimi as Kaoru ate her egg dish. We all kinda stared at it. Helia sat down and neatlg unfolded her food. It was made of a bento, milk and creme brulee.

"Mine!" Hailie yelled as she plunged for the creme brulee. She had a heavy grasp on it and retreated to her seat, unlike me she had a serious sweet tooth. We shared a laugh as Hailie's face turned red. We spent forty minutes up there, and it only felt like ten.

"We have to go soon" Helia had said as she pouted. We all sighed and jumped on her. "Get off of me!"

"In your dreams!" Hailie exclaimed with a mischievous smile. Her hair in her face and her smile growing into laughter.

"Yeah right!" I half said half laughed. My face grew hot the more I struggled to stifle the laugh.

" NEVER!" Kaoru and Miyako screamed. Our laughter could have been heard from the city. We rejoiced in this lunch wishing it could be like this forever.

**No ones POV**

The boys ran up to the roof. All of them glaring at Butch. He grunted as their eyes filled with a venomous hate.

"We never thought you would be the one to make us do this" Brent waved his arms like they were nothing. Charles just laughed angrily, his eyes still shocked by seeing Hailie actually smirk at him. 'It has been a while'

"Oi! Charles we are here" Boomer yelled as he showed just too much excitement. Brick pit on his real cocky face,shoved the door open and walked out. The boys walked outside to see a group of girls pretty much in a dogpile.

Brick, Charles,Butch and Boomer stood tgere with their mouths basically touching the floor. Momoko's pink eyes shone with friendliness, Kaoru laughed until she started to hurt so she laid on Hailie, who was sprawled out on the floor with her i-pod away from her. Helia and Miyako were on top of Momoko and their smiles as bright as the stars.

Butch gave the boys away."Hey their ButterBabe" he yelled as he went towards Kaoru. She looked up from Hailie's lap and saw two forest green eyes staring at her. She curled her mouth in disgust. Hailie lifted up her torso and smiled.

"Can you like leave?" Hailie had asked in her best valley girl voice. It was obnoxious and it drove people away, especially people she didn't like. She batted her eyes and twirled some of Kaoru's hair and the other girls stifled their laugh. Butch stood their in anger, how dare she make fun of me by acting like Brute when she is mad. "Like,I mean, its not my fault I don't like you. Its kinda yours"

Kaoru laughed so hard she was crying. Her face buried deep into Hailie"s lap. Momoko's face started to tear as she fell over. Her hand covering her shivering mouth to hold back giggles. Miyako and Helia put their arms around each other and fell over giggling their hearts out. The boys in the back,except Charles and Butch, were stiffling their smirks. Hailie's eyes filled with enjoyment.

"Oh really? What about that boy you left. Didn't you like him or something? Or the one who tried go save you, he is at this school but you hang out with other people!" Butch went on a rant. Everyone sighed, there was nothing they could do, or thats what they thought. Hailie got up and stretched her leg out. Kaoru and Momoko got skeptical. Miyako caught on as Helia calculated how hard Hailie was gonna go for. The remaining boys sat down and asked the girls

"Why is she stretching?" They knew they may have not gotten their answer but took their chanced.

"Watch" Momoko told them softly, she enjoyed watvhing Hailie's funny ways of interrupting. Hailie lifted her leg as Butch kept ranting. She got into a runner position,charged towards Butch and slammed her foot into ...well you know. The rooftop was silent...except for a loud scream. It was high like Micheal Jackson. Hailie fell onto Momoko's lap and howled with laughter. Butch fell over and knocked out.

"Don't mess with Valley girls!" Hailie yelled making everyone laugh. Kaoru pulled on Momoko's sleeve and whispered to her.

"It is time to go-" the ravenette could not finish. Over the speaker, their friends name was called

**"Hailie, please report to the principal's office, Hailie please report to the principal's office."**

Hailie felt her phone ring.

**Hailie POV**

'Crap, principal or phone' ran through my head a million times in the last minute. I felt my heart race a little. My hands went straight for the phone. I guess it won. "Momoko, call you late kay?" I said. I swiftly ran towards tge dge pf the building and shook my phone. I had delirious looks from everyone else. They ran towards me but I jumped. The air felt nice, it engulfed me in relief as I free fell to the ground. I turned on my phone to be welcomed like this

_**Welcome back lady Hailie, shall we begin?**_

I typed in yes and I fell into a hole in the middle of the air. I laughed as I descended down and landed on my feet. "That never gets old"

" ! !" I heard a voice behind me. It was mature and chirpy. I turned around to see a pixie with aquamarine eyes that reminded me go be on my best behavior. Her clothes were blue and looked like,well even I couldn't explain. " its time to get ready. Its coming soon so we need training." The pixie said firmly, I couldn't help but think 'Awww'

"We are fine Maria. I will change and we will go kay?"

"Okay!" She rose her hand in the air and pumped her fist. I walked away with her.

**Miyako's POV**

"OMG" I silently got up and ran fowards the edge of the building. Hailie j-just jumped off! My hands went crazy, thdy flailed as everyone else came to see where she was.

"Who does that! WHERE IS SHE, SHE IS SOO GONNA BE DEAD!" Charles started yelling, suprising everyone. Momoko grabbed her hands together over her mouth choking on tears. Helia hid her face and started to laugh. 'Why is she laughing?' I thought. I walked over and sat down. I heard her murmur about the phone, then Hailie and music.

"Um...so should we go see where Hailie is?" Boomer asked. I can tell you now that I was not happy. I blanked out for a couple of minutes as the last word hung in fhe air.

**No ones POV**

Miyako's eyes lost its life the moment Hailie's name rolled out of Boomer's mouth. She clenched her jaw and her hands turned onto fists.

"Tackle her!" Kaoru jumped on top of Miyako before she got too close. Momoko got everyone's boxes,trash and bags and ran down the fleet of stairs. Helia followed after withe a gadget in her hand. Kaoru struggled as she pulled Miyako away from Boomer, who was lost, leaving the guys up there with a pained member and a ranting blonde.

Hailie jumped into another portal. Her hair was up to her back, it had been set to show her bangs but keep extra hair out. Tied in a bow and a teal choker on her neck, she could have been a new Disney princess. Her clothes of white had dyes of teal. Her shirt was a tank top that reached below her belly button and that only showed her purple undershirt. Her shorys were white and her gloves teal. She only changed to her work out clothes since she needed to train her body for now. Maria trailed Hailie as she surveyed the forest, it's luxurious acres of trees made it hard to see the sky. She could hear wild animals and smell the Fern. Her smile grew when she saw her friend, Duke. His brown hair was still down(A/N Like percy Jackson hair in Viria'picture) his eyes were purple and they were concentrated. She strutted over and pulled a card, from the secret compartment, and hovered it over her phone.

**Duke POV**

"Summoning Silent Shards!" I heard someone yelled. Hailie reached her hands into the card and her hand came with daggers of silver decorating her fingers. She threw one at the monster and it disappeared. I smirked,she always was late. I walked over and hit her head."The heck man!" she yelled as she rubbed her head. "Dang,that hurts" she murmured.

"You are the one who was late." she grumbled at those words and stuck her tongue out. I snaked my arm over her shoulders and we walked off. "We done now Maria?"

"Yeah, it is getting late." Hailie shrugged and walked off. I kept my arm on her and we walked into the portal and appeared in our normal clothes. The school got rid of our uniforms so I was dressed in a white tee with Eden Eternal's logo. Hailie was in her tank top and in leggings. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. I walked her to the dorm houses and we did our daily dramatics.

"My dear friend, why thou leave me!" i yelled on a dramatic pose. My hand reaching out for hers and my legs like I was proposing. She sf her laugh.

"Because my dear Duke, I have to sleep" she fake swooned and slowly out reached for my hand. Her stifled laugh broke the silence that was lingering after her last words. She smiled like the geek she is and held her stomach. "Bye dude" she waved me off and ran to her dorm door.

"Wait!" I walked over to her and rubbed the back of my neck. My face felt hot, as my skin erupted with goosebumps. That was awkward, "Can I get a drink? I am sorta thirsty." She chuckled and invited me in and we were greeted with four shocked girls, gasping guys, four angry clowns, and a very mad blonde.

**Charles POV**

"Hey guys, should we tell the teacher?" Boomer looked confused still,so I was going to yell him. I walked up to him but was held back by both red heads.

"Calm down!" Brick looked at me with concern. He signaled for me to look at my arm, I saw it was turning a different color.I huffed and made my way to the door. I rushed down the stairs. "BRO!" I turned to see everyone following me. I shrugged and brushed them off. I strutted through the hallway like I was not angry. I acted like I was the prince I was use to be or am.

"Hey Charlie!" a voice that reminded me of nails and a chalkboard. I turned around to see my supposed 'girlfriend'. I glared at her as the strangled my torso. It got hard to breathe but I walked it off. '_Why cant you stay still for one second!'_ He thought to himself. She brought him trouble all the time.

The school day was about to end when we got an announcement. So there is going to be an Assembly tomorrow and Hailie jumped off a rooftop, my fake girlfriend thinks I like her,Princess is after me, and I am nervous since I sent an application to a performing arts school, today was an awful day.

"Hey Charles, do you want to join us at the dorm?" Blossom appeared panting. She said this quietly. She looked at me like she was pained to see my face.

'_Did she hate us that much?'_ I shook my head yes, and followed behind. We walked in to see my friends and the girls, we sat down in a pink couch and ot stayed silent.

"So, how is life?" Butch said a loud. The girls groaned in unison except Miyako, who was to busy thinking to notice us. "Thanks for answering" he was hit in the head with a pillow.

"Shut up!" The blonde girl stared at him with daggers. "You interrupted my thinking!" She looked down into her lap and didn't look up anymore. It was silent for a little longer until we heard words outside.

"My dear..." a smooth voice, a player's voice was heard outside.

_'Who is that? Is that Duke!' _I thought for a while, why is he talking like that?

"Duke use to do that with Hailie" Momoko perked up at her own words. Her eyes cleared when we heard the next voice.

"Because my dear..." The voice was girly with hints of tomboyish flare. Her laugh sounded like a nerds'. The two people talked outside leaving ms anxious. I grew impatient and irritated the longer the two voices stayed outside. We heard the door creak open. We all looked over to the door,we saw a rooftop diver and the school's other prince walk in confused.

"The heck were you!" Kaoru yelled. She walked over to Hailie and put her in a headlock. Miyako shot up and strangled Hailie with a metal armed hug. The girl's started laughing and crying. Hailie looked at me for an explanation. She just chuckled and looked at the girls.

"Hailie fights with stuff too." I laughed at everyone's reaction. "That is why she has a gun and knives, duh." Hailie laughed and was pummeled to the floor by Kaoru. I laughed at Hailie and she gave me a thumbs up, this is why we are friends.

**No ones POV**

The boys looked at the girls, the girls looked back. Tension grew with with the silence, Duke coughed and looked at Hailie. She got out of her pummeling and walked him to the kitchen. Butch scrimmaged through a mess of papers,but it was not just any papers, they were Hailie's is this?" Butch said as he showed it go his brothers. They crowded the sheets, looked through the papers and felt hints of shame, theyhad people make their lyrics. "Who made this song?" Butch yelled, at this time Hailie and Duke walked in, Hailie with a New York styled Cheesecake and Duke with a soda.

"Me, so what." Hailie said loudly. They stared at her with disbelief. Momoko giggled, Miyako held back a laugh and turned her face pink, Kaoru smirked, Helia fell over laughing and Hailie just looked like a confused baby.

**Helia's POV**

"Wake Up!" Hailie appeared in front of my face with a scowl. She was dressed in a teal v-neck and pale blue shorts. Her hair was in a small braid and her bangs were slightly in her face. "You have almost overslept!" She pummeled me with pillows and through a mermaid purple dress at me. "PUT IT ON YOU LAZY BUM" she stomped out and slammed my door.

"Ahhh...ummm" I rubbed my eyes and hurried outside.

_**At school**_

"This sucks!" Kaoru loudly whispered. We were in P.E and running laps. Hailie had been surrounded by Duke, Momoko was slowly making her comeback. Miyako was just surrounded by guys that carried her. "Only her." I rolled my eyes and carried on.

As we walked through the halls, we saw the PPNKGs waiting for us. Hailie was about to say something until Duke's hand was over her mouth and his arm around her body. She started to flail around and only lost to the strong player. "Calm down kitty." He let go of her mouth and escorted her into the room, lucky. I ship them silently so seeing that made me smile. We walked to our seats and I silently took out a book, turned to a random page and read for before the class began. "Helia, can you watch the feisty on for me?" Duke looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and he smiled his princely smile, making me blush slightly.

A couple of tall and cleanly shaven men dressed in black walked into our class. They looked around and at a picture then announced, "Helia Nanako, Hailie... please follow me." I got up and followed nervously, unlike Hailie who was putting up a fight so she was carried out.

**Kaoru's POV**

Again, Hailie was taken by force. I sighed aloud and just went with it. 'Why did those men want her?' Bounced off the walls of my brain as we headed for the assembly. As we sat down, the principal walked swiftly to the pedestal in the center of the stage. It was ebony and had the words 'Truth' and 'Trust' engraved on it. Anyway, our principal, ,a woman with brown hair tightly in a bun, her cobalt blue suit swiftly moving with her body, and she is in her late thirties; started talking.

"Hello students of Townsville High!" We raised our voices and cheered. Everywhere you could her our mascot's name and a cheer. People wolf whistled, clapped their hands, even scream out the city's name. "Yes, yes students, we are proud of our school., bit today is the day we say goodbye to some of these students." It went silent, so silent you could hear a needle fall to the floor. I choked and looked for Miyako, who had saw my gaze and signaled towards Momoko. We all looked for Helia's signature purple dress, it wasn't found. Duke saw us and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Okay, these students were chosen for their abilities that have reached far beyond. They will be taken to a school called Starlight. This institute was made for students with a special talent." Mrs. Walkins kept on going, I was too busy to notice that she said more than ten people were chosen.

"Out of all these people, we have an unsuspected chosen student." Hailie was pushed on stage, and was she mad. Her eyes could have killed, her hands were red and her wrists were swelling. She forced a smile and walked up to Mrs. Walkins. "Hailie...may I?" She looked straight at Hailie and Hailie nodded.

"Only its initial." Mrs. Walkins clapped her hands excitedly, her eyes showed her relief.

"Hailie N!" Hailie curtsied and stood still. Mrs. Walkins gave Hailie a sheet of paper.

**No ones POV**

Hailie lifted the mic to her lips, she then grasped tightly to the paper."These students will meet at 9 o' clock at the airport"s number six lane. Kaoru M, Momoko A, Miyako G, Helia N, Brent G, Boomer,Brick,Butch J, Charles D, Duke E, ..." she went on and looked into the crowd. They smiled when she was leaving, they clapped and cheered. Some even frowned like they had something to say to her. She felt pricks of pain attack her.

Kaoru jumped at hearing her name. She swished her head side to side, and stared at Hailie shocked. Hailie shrugged once she was done with the list. Mrs. Walkins walked back on stage and with the click of her heels she dismissed us. Uh oh ran through the powerpuffs and Hailie's head.

**Neko: "Working on some more!" *cheers***

**Miyako: "So, what happens next?"**

**Neko: "You will find out later" * smiles***

**Brick: "Why am I always scared of what you do?"**

**Neko: "Where did that come from?"**

**Kaoru: "Well, I was actually in this"**

**Neko: "Stop it! you are part of the story!"**

**Hailie: " Floopin people hurt my wrists"**

**Duke: "I get to go watch my kitty ;)"**

**Hailie "watch it player" *eyes him***

**Duke: *randomly hit with a shoe***

**Charles: "Anyone see my shoe?"**

**Brent: "I am the hottest side character ever." *poses***

**Hailie: *facepalms***

**Helia: "I gonna go..."**

**Momoko: "Me too" *takes the ppgz and heads towards the door***

**Neko: "Peace" **


	3. Chapter 3: Out with the old

**Neko: "gomen people who might be mad about the filler chapter."**

**Miyako: "I was. " *pouts***

**Kaoru: "I laughed at the fact you thought you could do that"**

**Neko: "I was working on the pictures for a reference. I made sure YOURS was girly Kaoru."**

**Kaoru: *tries to punch Neko***

**Momoko: "Anyways Neko doesn't own anyone BUT her oc's"**

**Neko: "Like you could catch me!"**

**Kaoru: "DIE"**

**No ones POV**

Blue robins chirped outside as the trees swished in the wind. A young pink-eyed girl was sound asleep in her bed, her hair out of place, her body on the side of the bed sprawled, and her room as clean and tidy as a royals. She woke up at a chirp of a robin, she rubbed her eyes and looked outside. '_Today is the day'_ with a sigh, she removed her pajamas, which were pink and little cherries decorated the top, and slipped on her 'former' school jacket and black pants. She looked at her white vanity and sighed. Her heart pumped faster and faster as she thought of leaving her family here. Momoko looked at her vanity and the papers, and found an unopened envelope, it read.

_Our Momoko,_

_We heard about you being accepted to a performing Arts academy!_

_We are proud and hope for you to finish your dreams and make it a reality. Write back to us when you get there, make sure you follow your rules, and have fun. We know how much you practice and how hard those dances are so keep going. _

_Your family and Kuriko_

She softly lifted her eyes from the sheet of paper. Her mouth formed a smile as her eyes got watery, that's right she was leaving. Momoko quietly packed her bags, and headed towards the door.

'Let 'em Know that we're still rockin roll~'

With a loud 'Thud' Kaoru rose from her bed and frowned. She picked up her broken alarm clock and heavily sighed. Her eyes slowly opened wider as she saw the time. "8:30 already!" She zoomed over to her closet and pulled put her 'former' school's sweater and its skirt on then packed her bag with what she needed. Her eyes wandered outside, the clear blue sky, the beautiful dews of water dripping off the window pane. Kaoru looked back on all the events in her life at school, she chuckled and wiped away the rebellious tears coming from her eyes. She silently walked out of the room and smiled.

In a room of blue, a young girl has awoke and is cheerily as ever. She smiled as she packed, her fingers swiftly moving through her closet, her vanity, and her bed. Miyako picked up her phone and saw a mass text. It was her family, they congratulated the young girl with funny pictures, texts, and with a hundred different types, she will be fine. She smiled even brighter, her eyes shone with excitement. Miyako left the blue dim room,and her fingers traced the walls. Skipping down the hall, she thought to might miss the school but this one might be as fun.

Hailie woke up with a blur of feelings. She was going to switch schools again, not only is she switching but it is a school for performing art. Her head raced with the excitement of the new school, but slowed when she thought of the good people she had met. She stripped herself of her hoodie, replacing it with a teal tank top. She wiggled into some black jeans and picked up her luggage. Her fingers, carefully wrapped around the luggage handle, tapped to a beat. Her head slightly shaded by the trespassing light made her smile. Today's the day.

Helia was packed and ready to leave. Her neatly packed bags was waiting patiently to be moved. Her fingers traced her dorm's purple recliner, where she had had her first movie night in Japan, her eyes trailed to the pictures on the wall, which showed four girls in every one of them. Helia reminisced as she awaited the others, her mind back tracking her adventures, the crazy stunts, and most of all her , she started to grow a smile, and she headed out the door no longer waiting.

**Alas, he girls are far from bored with this new adventure, but the boys, how will they feel? Will there be heartful moments? Or heated anger? Maybe even their excitement can outdo our girls.**

"Brick Jojo, get over here now! " a woman in here late thirties was chasing down this red head of ours. He brushed her off as she tried to desperately talk to him. "Why didn't you tell your own mother! I could have got your things ready, or called your so called brothers for a congratulations party, or or-" the woman was hushed by angered red eyes. With his red bag in hand, he looked up .

"They might not be my blood related brothers, but they are like family so don't talk like they are nothing. And the reason I didn't say anything is because I knew you really would care if I left and you will go crazy!" He stated at his mother, she silently looked like he told the truth. He walked directly to his mother and hugged her. She started to cry on his shoulder, softly she let the tears flow.

"My boy is leaving, he barely came back, and now he...he..." she wiped back her tears and looked at home with a familiar smile. His eyes widened as he saw the smile, a smile you would hope to see.

"I won't hold you back, but tell me next time so I at least won't go crazy." He left silently after that, in the limo he saw his mother for the last time. His face was was unfazed but inside, he was breaking down because of that one, simple, moment.

Boomer ran around the room picking up his guitar picks, clothes, hair utensils, and his bag. As he stuffed his things in a truffel bag, he ran out of the room and slid down the stair handles. "Boomer, calm down! Your ride isn't even here yet." His younger sister walked out of the room, her golden hair with blue highlights shone in the light.

"I know Bree, but I cannot wait!" He jumped up and down like a little kid. Their parents walked down the steps and eyeballed their son, he was smiling and more energetic than usual. "Today is the day I leave for Starlight!" He pumped his hand in the air then grabbed his head and shook it like a dog. His family only stared at him like he was a psycho hat they needed to control. "I FORGOT MY GUITAR." He ran up the stairs and grabbed a cobalt guitar with black flames surrounding its borders and ran down the stairs again, and out of breath. His family laughed and his voice chimed in, he was going to miss this. Their fun times together, the bad, it was something he never wanted to leave.

"Don't start fights, don't forget to eat, don't forget to be yourself, and promise us you will write to us. " his parents said in unison. They looked at him with caring eyes, then hugged him farewell.

"I promise! Bye." And with that, he ran out the door as he waved goodbye. His hair fluttered around him as the wind outside made contact. Today is going to be fun!

**Well, these two have had fun, shall we see the rest? **

"Brent, its time to go~~" a devilish little girl has walked in. Her hair and skin like a primcess, she strolls to her brother and whispers his nightmares. "Helia is dating someone else, he is really hot and is friends with everyone." Her brother turned at the sentence, her fjn has barely begun. "Did I forget to mention that Helia says she never wants to see you again." His eyes opened in a flash and he yelled.

"Good morning, idiot." The young girl spat at him, as she laughed on the floor.

"Why would you do that?" He pummeled her with pillows from his bed to only have a bag be thrown into his face. Brent stood up and picked up his drumstick, his sister eyed him and coughed."What, do you want?" He said sarcastically,

"Your clothes, and the fact that it is 8:45." Crap he thought. He pushed her out the room and she walked away humming as she got her own things. He threw in his headphones into his bag, then ran out of the door of his white room. His walls with his medals, and his pictures of the band and made his way to the front door of his two-story house, nut was stopped when a woman with fine pale hair walked beside him.

"Don't forget your sister, or saying goodbye." He hugged her and she gladly accepted it. "Bye dears." She en grabbed her daighter's collar and yanked her over. The three embraced for a couple of minutes, and the two children tried to break free from their mother's grasp but they lost." A little longer." She let go.

"Bye mom, lets go Belle." He called his sister and they were off to the limo.

"Charles, this is your sister. I am going to take pictures of you in a skirt and send it to your crush if you don't wake up."

He rose his head and whirled his head to a blonde and bodacious lady. Her green sparkly eyes shone with mischief as she showed him a picture of him in a skirt." You wouldn't dare." His eyes turned to slits and his words laced with suspicion. She rose an eyebrow and shook her phone teasingly.

"Get ready then I will delete it." She strutted out of the room leaving him scared to death. He rushed around his proud royal room, decorated with knick nacks all over the world. He scanned theroom for anything else and picked up his phone. He looked at his text and saw one from Brick. He ignored it and waltzed out of his room. "Your out, Mother the princess awoke!" The boy growled at his sister and was hit in the head with a shoe.

"Isn't she upstairs?"

"Yeah, she says that she wants you to enjoy and take care of your friend. " Alice looked at him with eyes of joy. The green in her eyes danced with worry , but relaxed when she remembered who was with him. "Oh, and if you get the chance, maybe yu should re kindle your friendship with you know who." The poor boy looked down in shame, then shared a laugh wih his sister. The doorbell rang and the two walled to the door. Alice opened the door to reveal a girl with black jeans, and teal top. She spoke only to Alice for a while, her voice kinder than what the lone boy has heard at their school, and left. Alice looked at her brother, who had the look of hurt. Then a man in black arrived and opened the door;bringing the limo around Charles jumped in.

**I feel not shame, but enjoyment. Okay, well maybe a little. Soooo, time to introduce others!**

"Bree Andrews, a young ...OOF" a young boy was smacked upside the head. He rubbed it softly and laughed a bit. A brunette with navy stripes hidden through her ponytail, her bangs slashing through to her face and bright hazelblue eyes. She lifted her hand reatening to smack the boy, he retreated to a different couch. "Calm down Bree, please!" She chased him laughing. At this moment, a young girl with a french look to her walked in.

"Hello, I am Marie. Have you seen this girl?" She lifted up a picture. It was a very old picture, one that was amazingly intact.

"I havent seen her, sorry." Bree looked at the girl waiting for the response. Bree looked at her with anticipation. Only for the young french girl to leave without another word.

**Neko: "Should I add more...or no?"**

**Marie: "Maybe..."**

**Bree: "Heyo! I am not Neko's oc!"**

**Neko: "I know...oh yeah, she belongs to dragon slayer". *cracks fingers* "Well, lets finish this so I can work on other stuff."**

Thess three groups were to meet at the airport. The first, full of excitement and adventure was there first. The second, guys with their girls, amd lastly our pthers whp dont know whats going on. "Hi there" Hailie directed to Bree. Bree hugged her bf, Luca, and she moved closer. They started a conversation on music, dancing, computers. Hailie lost Bree for a while but then slowed down. Luca went to Brick and Boomer, amd they as well started one. The powerpunks glared at these so found newbies and scoffed. The teacher was not here just yet. Berserk waltzed towards her boyfriend, sucking in her gut tp look slimmer, puffing put her chest, and showing her ...body. Luca looked baffled as the girl started to come over. Brick just glared at the girl which made her only want to tease him more. The boys,other than Brick, started to muffle laughs. Berserk didn't care; she didn't give a...crap. Momoko giggled as Hailie told a corny joke to her, as Kaoru sat down and listened to a certain song multiple times. A young girl with long hair appeared. Her hair long and graceful, the color of ebony, walked in. Her eyes a soft Caramel and the girl's skin a couple of shades darker. The girl put on a pair of spectacles as she hopelessly made her way down the aisle. Hailie looked straight at her and paced herself to help the hopeless klutz. The klutzy

Girl tripped over her untied shoelace and fell face first with a loud 'SPLAT"

"You okay sweetheart?" Hailie helped the girl up and rubbed some of the dust off the girl's shoulders.

"Y-yeah" she quickly brushed her skirt off and stood up. Her giggled rang around the aisle catching everyone's attention. Hailie blushed slightly, that was freaking adorable. The two sat down in a separate couch and surveyed the area. "Are they always like this?" Her caramel eyes lit up with curiosity, her mouth pointed slightly as she waited for her answer. The two girls looked at each other and understood instantly.

"HELLO~ CLASS~" a strong and harmonic voice riled. A teacher with brown wavy hair and big blue eyes ran up to them. In a black tee and shorts, her smile lit up the room. Her flawless skin seemed to only enhance her presence. The girls looked blankly at her as the guys looked her up and down. "Starting today, I will be watching you people, so behave and don't be annoying." She looked at Hailie and smirked "Also, no Pranks or music until the plane" Hailie's face grew pale as she collapsed dramatically into the Caramel eyed girls lap. She freaked out and started to panic with her hands going everywhere.

"Um, am I late?" a honey toned voice was heard a couple of feet away. His black hair was dipped in a honey colored dye at the ends as his eyes matched. The Klutz looked up and scoffed as if she knew him. She woke up Hailie and pouted into her lap. "Nice to see you to Henry." The boy looked at her and shook his head. He had a feeling this would happen.

"Momoko, did she do that on purpose?" Hailie gasped as she lifted her head like a zombie. Her eyes watered as she charged for her earphones and prank supply; Charles got into her face as the teacher confiscated the supplies. "MOMOKO!" She ran over in tears as she stuck her tongue out. Momoko just patted Hailie's head as she made a big deal out of it. Their group, Marie, Bree and Luca just laughed along.

"Disgusting bitches" was simultaneously said between the ppnkgs. Bren and Bisha rubbed their oversized thigh against their man's arm as Brat whispered to Boomer. As they boarded, Boomer snuck off to the luggage room. His hands had a teal case with music sheets, drawing utensils and of course a book on kanji. He returned without others noticing and sat directly next to each other. Brat's eyes lit up as she looked through the song lyrics, and scores. She grinned evilly behind the paper and looked at the rightful owners.

**Neko: Never gonna let you down, never gonna let you go~~~ **

**Miyako: "IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT"  
**

**Momoko: "CANDY CRUSH"**

Kaoru: "USA TE MESSAGE USE MO TENENETE .."

**Henry: "KISSE GONEE TE, MEATTO TE DA…HELLO HELLO"**

**NEko: "MOSHI MOSHI CHAN CHAN BUSY BUSY"**

**Bree:"EVERYWHERE I IGGA BEEEP BEEPP BEEEP BEEEP"**

**Marie:"TEH KEETEE DAN MARA COINO IWA GETTA"**

**Helia: "HELLO HELLO, MOSHI MOSHI CHAN CHAN BUSY BUSY IEAGA BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SAKE ERU EME IRA."**

**Hailie: "call youuuuuuuu ooohohohhhhooooo HELLO HELLO, MOSHI MOSHI CHAN CAHN BABYBABY BEEP BEEPBEEEP"**

**Neko: " And done…..with that"**

**Charles: "well that escalated quickly, didn't it"**

**Miyako: "NIGHTY NIGHT"**


	4. Chapter 4:Such Random

Neko: "Heyoo" *stretches lazily and her cat ears perked up*

Momoko: *observes intently*

Neko: "Nani?"

Brick: "Imouto neko, come over please"*summons*

Neko: "Okay" *walks over lazily*

Momoko: "Really"*shakes her head*

Bree: "Um, since you guys are being awkward. Hello there, I do not belong to neko, nor do the others except for Neko's own ocs."

Neko: "Thank you Bree! ALSO I want to thank Littery, and Rainbow Bullet for your support! As well as the dragon slayer for your oc, I hope she enjoys her classes!

All: "READY, SET, GOOOOOO"*neko falls*

No one's POV

Brat, Berserk, Brute and Princess were clamming their fingers on the stolen work of art. Bren and Bisha were smiling like sinister twins. Bren's eyes glittered to the thouht of a freaked out Hailie. As so did Brens, the two watched their prey, just like the animals they were.

"Stop it already Duke!" Hailie giggled as she was pummeled by her bestest friend. They were hitting each other with the pillows they were given in the private plane. Duke's eyes grew wide as Hailie retaliated with a volley of hits. Momoko got a bit restless and joined straight in. Her hands grasping the pink one as she started attacking Miyako. Miyako laughed as she was hit and joined in the fun. These kids forgot about the others in the back. Henry was brought into the rambunctious fight and hanged with Hailie.

"Ma'am, what is going on?" Kaoru impatiently squirmed as she wanted to find this answer. Her eyes looking side to side as she avoided the teacher's look. The teacher chuckled and rubbed the top of Kaoru's head

"I did nothing, board's order so I didn't have a say." The teacher looked straight into the other room, watching the smilong faces of the children was worth the silent brawl between groups. "You should join your friends" and Kaoru was pulled up and thrown into the room

Marie and Bree watched in silence. "Madame, why are the doing this?" Marie turned her head in a childish manner, and it fit her looks. Bree awed and responded in a calm tone.

"Maybe they are releasing stress or-" Bree was hit in the face with a dark blue pillow. Her boyfriend, Luca, laughed and hid behind Henry, who was behind Duke, who was hugging Hailie to keep her from the other pillows. "You are soooo dead." She pulled Marie into the fray and the fight resumed. Laughter was heard from where they were, and Kaoru was forced to join by Helia.

"Bree! Here!" Helia passed a pillow to Bree who chucked it at Luca. Luca used Duke as a shield. Hailie laughed and was pounced on by Duke, the two ended up laughing and falling upon each other. "Duke, get off her!" Helia tried her best not to laugh but to a fail poker face. Hailie and Duke laughed even more as they got off each other. "Haven't I saved your image now?" Helia didn't make sense for once. Everyone but the new teens gasped; Hailie broke the silence with a laugh, soon everyone from the from the fight chimed in.

"SHUT YA'LL TRAPS" Brat and her sisters looked angered. Miyako just chuckled and threw a pillow to her stomach. Their teacher snickered with enjoyment. Miyako stood up and laughed, she then picked another pillow and thrusted it to Momoko. Momoko and Miyako started to giggle mischievously and scared the living daylights out of her. Brute jumped in front of Berserk and Brat and braced herself for a pillow ambush. Instead, she received a whole cartful of giggles.

"Their faces were the best!" Momoko cheered as she high fived Miyako.

"I feel bad, oh well~" Miyako giggled and looked at Hailie. She thumbs up each other and went back to laughing. Kaoru used Duke as a balance, he himself was gasping for air.

"Such love! How could you do hat but not in front of a toy frog?" Hailie fell down holding her stomach and stared at Duke. His question never lingered since its answer was just more laughs. These two were troublesome.

"Kay kids, get ready." Ms. clapped her hands and the students got ready to sleep.

Hailie's POV

I woke up on Duke's arm. My face grew hot and I looked at Henry, who was taking pictures. I shook my hands furiously and she didn't seem woke up and he as well blushed furiously, dear gosh this is awkward. I walked up to Henry, and she just started to prance like a ballerina. Henry giggled and laughed silently, as for me. Lets just say that prancing was not my thing. I almost fell over twice and almost stepped on Brat's foot. When I finally reached Henry, she had deleted the pictures and was gasping for air. The three of us kept quiet of this event and got ready for our long day. We all waited in peace as the other students finally awoke. Miyako, Marie and Bree all shared some major photogenic bed hair. Sadly, Helia and Luca didn't, "Oh hot dawm!" Bree yelled. She eyeballed her boyfriend and started to laugh so hard that she was turning shades of Momoko. Kaoru woke up with her hair in place, but we couldn't say that about her blanket. Everyone in our group ended up making rounds of laughs, giggles and snorts.

Leaving the plane

I was retrieving my teal luggage when I saw it was opened. The zipper was opened widely and some of my things were missing, my important things. "M-My Scores! The lyrics, the key scores!" I freaked out, I worked hard on those. My eyes started to blurr as my face got hotter. I felt my trembling hands and rubbed my bangs. The tears never started to flow. Instead, my hands curled into fists as my anger flowed through my veins.

No ones POV

Henry was trying to calm down Hailie. Hailie didn't show any sign of anger though, not to anyone else. The group of kids and their teacher walked to another limo where they were all put in. Hailie sat awfully close to Charles, to Bren's dismay. Momoko sat right between Hailie and Brick, who sat next to Miyako, next to Boomer, who was next to Brent. Kaoru ws next to the teacher, Ms. Mia, and Henry. Bree was on Luca's lap and Marie right next to them. It was silent half the ride until Hailie plugged her earphones in and blasted it for e everyone to hear. "Turn it down." Charles said. Hailie gave him a unconcerned look and turned it louder.

"Turn it down you freak!" Bren and Bisha yelled. They eyed Hailie and was shunned. The two were furious, Helia giggled beside Brent. Miyako was smiling as Hailie always knew how to start something."I said to turn it down!"

"Go back to sleep, you havent had your afternoon nap yet Bren, Bisha." Hailie calmly started to relax until Charles started to pinch her cheeks. "OWWWW"

"Then turn them doowww-" Charles was being patted on the cheek so hard it was going to be red. The two did this for a while as every person in the car giggled, even the driver laughed. Charles and Hailie didn't stop until smacked Charles. "Why me!"

"Because, you were the one who had started it." was sternly looking at the poor blonde. Hailie snickered as she put her earphones back in. It had felt like hours in the car, he girls had fallen asleep as the guys tried to have a talk with their worst nightmare, .

"You dumb asses done trying to speak yet?" had given glares to the scared boys. They gulped and stopped talking. Henry and Marie were the first to wake up and they saw huge bulidings. As the car came to a stop, the students walked out into the front of he building. "Welcome! To Starlight Academy!"

"I think im gonna faint."Bree whispered as she dramtically fell into her boyfriends arms. Marie had gasped as Henry did a double take, Hailie just looked awestruck as the other girls squealed. He boys werent as excited, their girlfriends were clamming up on them and blocking the view.

"Lets go on an ADVENTURE!" Miyako screamed, she pulled onto Helia and dragged her to the main entrance.

"Curiouser and Curiouse" Hailie had murmured, then followed after. She was eyeing a pretty garden full of blue roses, she liked those. Momoko giggled as she followed in as she was eyed by all he hot guys, and Kaoru was dreamily watching he gym activities.

"This will be fun~" a young girl looked at the mass of students, with a lolipop in her hand and her deadly smile curling on her face, she awaited the new 'meat'.

Neko: "well um...that was"

Hailie: "Neko, you needs to tell hem who you are for making them wait this long"

Neko: "fine, in this story, and in others...I am Hailie"

Everyone: *le gasp*

Hailie: "now that I can finally stop going into two people and be me" *smiles* "I hope to see you all there at Starlight."

Butch: "dont kill me...PLEASE!" *hides behind boomer*


End file.
